


Pop a Bottle

by Maggietheraggie



Series: Daddy Please Universe [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eric Cartman, Bratty Eric, Champagne, Chubby, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Indulgent Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Kyle Broflovski, Unsafe Sex, Vibrator, celebration, kind of, thicc, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggietheraggie/pseuds/Maggietheraggie
Summary: Eric and Kyle have a fun night to celebrate Eric passing all of his exams. Things get extremely hot and steamy.(Or; I passed my supplementary exams and wrote this to clebrate.)





	Pop a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creatortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/gifts).



> Hey everyone I thought this might be a good chance to turn this universe into a series! I'm not sure when exactly this is set in the main story but I didn't write this with that in mind tbh.

Eric shivered, body trembling with unbelievable pleasure. Warm hands roughly ran across his backside, stopping at his ass. 

Kyle grinned, feeling light vibrations in his hands as he squeezed soft squishy globes in his hands. The boy in his lap let out a constant stream of moans and pleas, begging Kyle to turn up the vibe nestled neatly in his stretched out hole. The redhead gently toyed with the string peeking out of Eric's fat cheeks. 

“Hmm? Baby what's wrong? You want me to take this out?” Kyle teased, gently biting Eric's shoulder. 

“Daddy, stop teasing, this is supposed to be _my_ reward.” Eric reminded the older man.

“I'm sorry, you're right baby. You're just so fun to tease.” Kyle replied, finally turning the vibrator up to it's highest level . 

Eric screamed, legs clenching around Kyle and back arching in pleasure. Kyle's mouth latched onto one of Eric's nipples, as soon as they became level to his face. 

The pressure on his prostate was simultaneously too much and not enough for Eric, and with the added tingle of pleasure from Kyle's biting mouth he was just squirming to get off. “Oh God! Wait, take it out!”

Kyle jolted at the sudden command, grabbing the string on the vibrator and slowly pulling it out. The brown haired boy in his lap continued to wail out in pleasure, and really Kyle didn't want it to end. So instead of following Eric's instructions he stopped pulling, and roughly thrusts the vibrator back into Eric.

“AAHHH!” His scream echoed through the room. He suddenly slumped forward, putting all of his weight on to Kyle. 

“Eric? Honey, are you okay?” Kyle asked, panicking as his boy stopped moving. 

“Mmm.” Eric hummed, pressing a kiss to Kyle's collarbone. 

It suddenly hit Kyle that Eric had came, soiling his shirt. He smiled, putting off the vibrator. 

“Oh, baby, you're so good to me. So perfect, so sweet. Are you thirsty? Let me get you a drink.” Kyle said, moving one hand from Eric's plush ass.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Eric's flute of champagne. Eric gratefully took the glass and brought it up to his lips. “Man, this tastes like trash.” He said, as he downed the whole glass. 

“What? It's the most expensive bottle money can buy. I'll put the company in the ground for screwing me over.” Kyle ranted, grabbing the glass from Eric's hand.

“Calm the fuck down. Champagne always tastes like garbage.” Eric said, reaching for Kyle's glass on the table and downing the contents. “Relax, we're celebrating.” 

“That's right,” Kyle gently ran his fingers through Eric's soft hair. “You did so well on all your exams, sweetheart. Get on your knees, ass up, and I'll take care of you.” 

Eric eagerly obliged, ready to be pampered and taken care of – for all the stress of the last few weeks to melt away. And he knew Kyle was just as ready to indulge him.

Kyle gleefully watched as Eric crawled off of his lap and turned around, putting his perfect ass up in the air – his cheeks spreading naturally with the new position. The vibrator was still there, sitting innocently inside of the younger man as if it hadn't just caused him to climax. He tugged on the string, finally pulling it out with lovely wet pop. 

“Oh, fuck.” Eric whined, at the sudden loss.

But Kyle didn't allow for that pretty little hole to be lonely for long, he placed a wet kiss to the hole, causing Eric to jolt in surprise.

“Come on, eat it!” Eric exclaimed, waving his ass around – right in Kyle's face. 

“So hot, baby boy. Fuck.” He dived back in, tongue licking into the soft lubed up hole. 

Eric couldn't help but push his ass out further, into Kyle's face, to get more of that heavenly sensation. The older man's tongue pushed deeper into his hole, slobbering all over his crack and lips kissing his hole as if he was making out with Eric's mouth. 

“Yes, yes, finger me! Come on, I want your cock.” Eric said, moving his ass away from Kyle's face. 

The Jewish man immediately stuffed two fingers in his hole, beside his tongue.

“Hah! Ah! God!” He gasped, not expecting Kyle to eat him out and finger him at the same time. His thick thighs trembled, and his arms started to give out under him – too overwhelmed with pleasure to think straight. Kyle noticed and put his hands to Eric's hips, to keep his ass nice and high for Kyle to continue his work.

His fingers and tongue were absolutely relentless, fucking into Eric to open him up for his cock and hopefully get one more orgasm out of him before the piéce de résistance. 

He paused and pulled his face out from in between those smooth cheeks, to first take a quick look at his handiwork and then add another finger. 

The little star before him was beautifully pink and puffy, stretched out over his fingers. Glistening wet, waiting for something bigger and significantly harder to stuff it full and hit that precious little button that it hid inside.

A third finger entered where his tongue was, and Kyle watched as the pink cavern stretched to allow for the digit to enter. Eric groaned, shuddering as the third finger entered and met the other two at his prostate. 

Kyle allowed a quick moment for Eric to adjust, before ruthlessly pulling his fingers halfway out and shoving them back in, nailing Eric's prostate. He set an unforgiving pace, one hand still holding Eric's hips, while the other fucked him. 

Kyle's cock was painfully hard, his tip visibly peeking out of briefs, ready to fuck Eric into the mattress. He pulled out his fingers, wet with lube and his own saliva. 

“Why are you so good at that?” Eric asked hazily.

Kyle laughed at the question, using his wet fingers to rub at the tip of his circumcised cock.

Eric flipped himself on to his back, waiting for the best part of his reward. 

Kyle watched on with half lidded eyes as Eric's hand made it's way to his sopping wet hole to toy with it. He pulled down his own briefs, finally exposing his entire dick to the warm air in the room. 

Eric reached out beside him, hand blindly searching for the lube as he continued to play with his hole. Once he had it in his grasp he stopped playing with his hole and squeezed the open tube to get some on to his fingers.

He half sat up, hand reaching out for Kyle's achingly hard cock, and lubing up Kyle's thick warm dick. His chubby fingers wrapped around the hard flesh and began pulling in long strokes, ensuring that the cock in his hand was thoroughly lubed up.

Kyle leaned down pressing a kiss to the juncture of Eric's neck and shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Kyle.” He whispered, voice breathy and sultry. 

And Kyle was weak _so so weak_ , he wasted absolutely no time pressing his cock into Eric's soft, pliant body.

Eric groaned, the familiar sensation sending tingles throughout his entire body. By the time Kyle was fully seated inside the boy beneath him he was squirming and wiggling his ass – in an attempt to get enough friction to come for a final time.

The older man fucked into him, setting a nice slow and languid pace. Pressing lazy kisses to any part of Eric he could reach. As soon as he was sure Eric was a nice gooey puddle he snapped his hips forward, _hard_ , and brutally fucked into his boy.

Eric gripped on to the sheets beneath him, body moving with Kyle's rough movements like a ragdoll, mouth open and breathless moans escaping on each thrust. 

Kyle smiled at the scene beneath him, nearing his peak, picking up the pace. One hand made it's way to Eric's waist while the other found his cock and began jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

“ _Fuck_.” He groaned, pushing into Eric as deep as he could, and finally came inside his hot hole. His warm load was gradually painting Eric's insides, as he continued to jerk the boy off. 

Eric loudly screamed out his orgasm, hole tightening around Kyle's still emptying cock. Both their bodies trembling and shivering in pleasure. 

Kyle breathed unevenly, pulling out of Eric to allow his cum to freely flow from that thoroughly fucked and abused hole.

“Mmm, you creamed my pussy _real good_ Daddy.” His fingers found his hole, and he played with the overflowing semen that trickled out of his ass.

Kyle watched, transfixed at the magnificent scene, but fatigue quickly caught up to him. “Come on, Eric, up you go.” He pulled Eric up, so that the boy's head would be facing the headboard and plush pillows rather than the foot of the bed. 

Kyle tucked him in, after one last look at Eric's creamed hole and joined his baby in bed as they tangled together in a mess of sweaty limbs and cum. 

Just as Kyle began to drift off, pressed against Eric he felt the younger man squirm in his grasp and the sound of something being picked up from the bedside table. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, tiredly. But Eric didn't reply, all he heard was the sound of Eric swallowing. “Are you drinking champagne right now?” 

“What? I can't let it go to waste!” 

Kyle chuckled at the brown haired boy's antics, well, he could go for one more drink too.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking passed my supplementary exams which means I am officially a matriculant. My girlfriend passed too but she found out on Friday while I tried to delay finding out for as long as possible.
> 
> This whole exam mess was why I've been kinda fucked up these last few weeks. I have three vastly different drafts of chapter 11 started but idk which to go with, but I hope to have it out soon! But please be patient guys, I literally can't write a chapter without a chapter name so it does take some time.
> 
> I gifted this work to Creatortan because I was actually reading their work while writing both different drafts of this, so click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734661) to read it!


End file.
